You Are Amazing
by shotofwhiskey
Summary: spoilers for the finale. Basically, Kurt is bummed and Blaine sends him some love via text message.


Short fic written for that god-awful finale. In this fic, Blaine is trying to console poor Kurt via text message late at night. I didn't really spellceck this because it's super late, so late it's early, so yeah.

* * *

The house is dark and quiet. Everyone is asleep. There is no sound, except for the slight breeze outside. And the easily ignored hum of music coming from upstairs.

Everyone in the house knows the rules. Ever since Finn tried to stay up for three days straight so he could play Generic Military-Style FPS all night every night, Burt enforced the Lights Out Rule. Lights out at eleven. This includes all televisions, cell phones, and computers. At eleven, you go to bed. No one needs to be up past eleven, unless you are reading a nice wholesome book by candlelight.

But tonight, Kurt is breaking that rule, and everyone knows he's breaking that rule, but no one says anything. If anyone has a right to be up at two in the morning, listening to loud music (through headphones of course), texting their boyfriend and eating stale Cheetos, it's Kurt.

He is sitting on the floor, elbow-deep in the bag of generic-brand Cheetos, listening to his 'sad' playlist. Texting Blaine.

_To: Blaine _

_I just don't get it i worked hard i was amazing in my audition i did everything right WHY_

_From: Blaine_

_I don't know angel :C You should have gotten in. I don't understand it either_

_To: Blaine_

_IT'S NOT FAIR BLAINE THIS IS BULLSHIT_

_From: Blaine_

_It is the shittiest of bullshit._

_From: Blaine_

_But don't be sad honey. this is a setback and it totally sucks. but you can still do this, Kurt. you are amazing. you make everything you do look effortless and magical. you're going to make a name for yourself because it's inevitable. you could do anything, Kurt, and become world-famous for it. you are that amazing, that talented, and you deserve nothing less._

Kurt sits there, with his hands coated in orange cheese dust and his face wet and splotchy from crying. He reads over Blaine's text quite a few times, feeling like he's not properly taking in the words. He reaches for his bag, tugging out the white handkercheif that Blaine handed him during graduation. A simple gesture that means so much. Rather than a smile, or a hug, rather than blowing kisses or saying something, Blaine had passed him a handkercheif to wipe away his tears and patted him on the arm, as if to say "Keep walking, Kurt. Wipe off those tears. Don't be sad. Keep moving forward."

The material is soft and smells faintly like Blaine's cologne. The expensive kind that he uses for special occassions. Kurt dabs lightly at his eyes, even though there is no one around to hide the tears from. He would like it very much if Blaine were here, wiping away the tears himself in that slow, tender, loving way that he's so good at. But Kurt has to settle for this handkercheif. He sighs, his breathing shaky, his shoulders jerking a bit as he tries to choke down another sob.

His phone vibrates in his hand again.

_From: Blaine_

_I love you. I will never stop loving you. your passion and drive are breathtaking, Kurt. there is no way in hell you're not going to take this world by storm. no, you didn't get into nyada. there are other options, and you know that whatever you decide to do, i will be behind you 110%. i believe in you so much. _

_To: Blaine_

_but what am i gonna do now_

_From: Blaine_

_step one: take a deep breath_

Kurt inhales, long and slow, letting it fill him up. He holds it for a second, then slowly blows it out, his eyes fluttering shut. He feels his body relax and stop trembling from so much crying.

_From: Blaine_

_step two: go get a glass of water and drink it slowly_

He stumbles onto his feet and drags himself to the bedroom door. He really doesn't want to go out there, into the world beyond his room. He might run into his dad, who had made a very valiant effort of not showing how the news had affected him when Kurt showed him the rejection letter. It would only lead to more tears. But Kurt does it anyway, because a glass of cold water sounds very nice right now.

He avoids looking in the mirror as he turns on the faucet, holding a small blue-tinted glass under it. Instead, he takes his water right back into his room and sits on his bed, sipping at it as he sends Blaine a text message saying simply 'ok' to let him know that he should now continue.

_From: Blaine_

_step three: right now, you're upset, and you have every right to be. i know you're probably crying, and it breaks my heart that i can't be there with you right now. but if you need to cry, then cry. and later today i will hold you and snuggle with you and i will cater to your every whim. but don't ever forget that you are awesome. not in the 'dude totally awesome omg' kind of way but in the 'jaw-dropping, how are you even real' kind of way._

_From: Blaine_

_so i want you to remember right now that you can literally do anything. you haven't failed, Kurt. you are not a failure and you never will be. you haven't lost and you never will. you won't have to abandon your hopes and dreams because i won't let you. :)_

Kurt lets out a reluctant, wet chuckle.

_To: Blaine_

_have i told you lately that you are the best boyfriend ever :,)_

_From: Blaine_

_you don't need to tell me. ;D_

_From: Blaine_

_this can only make you stronger, Kurt. i know for a fact that you are going to go to amazing places and do amazing things. everyday i am more blown away by you. this isn't going to keep you from doing anything. this isn't the end. this is only the start, and this is only going to make you stronger. _

Kurt smiles in spite of his tears. His hands are starting to shake again as he types a response.

_To: Blaine_

_i love you so much. thank you for being so perfect_

_From: Blaine_

_I love you too honey :) and i would only be perfect because you deserve nothing less. the universe would rearrange itself to make anything perfect for you. and i might as well just tell you that we mere mortals pale in comparison to your level of perfection._

_To: Blaine_

_you are such a dork. how do you think of this shit, seriously_

_From: Blaine_

_it's very easy to think of this shit when i am constantly overcome with love for my wonderful boyfriend_

_From: Blaine_

_he's like an angel_

_From: Blaine_

_if Michelangelo were still around there would be statues of my boyfriend all over the place because how could anyone resist the urge. not that any artistic endeavor could ever compare to your perfection. but still._

_From: Blaine_

_if I knew how to make statues I would totally make a whole bunch of my gorgeous boyfriend._

_To: Blaine_

_oh my god stop :D you are ridiculous!_

_From: Blaine_

_ridiculously in love. with my ridiculously perfect boyfriend. NAMED KURT HUMMEL. :)_

Kurt laughs out loud, covering his mouth with the hand not holding his phone. It feels so strange to laugh in the midst of this huge disappointment.

Because he believes Blaine. He isn't a failure. He hasn't lost. He can still do the amazing things that he has always wanted to do. He'll just have to take a different route to get there.

Later, after wrapping up the coversation with Blaine and promising to let him hover over him all day tomorrow, Kurt climbs into bed. He is lying on his side, staring off into the darkness, wondering what to do now. Blaine's words keep flashing in his mind, his constant stream of compliments and his pep talks popping up in Kurt's head just as he starts to think about what it would be like to have been on that train.

He is almost asleep when he starts to feel the hope and determination relighting inside him. His eyes slowly close, and he is breathing softly, and he feels both warm and fuzzy from texting with Blaine and spent from all the crying. Despite the outward appearance of drifting off to sleep, Kurt knows that this will not end his ambition.

* * *

The next day, Kurt has taken over the couch, and Blaine has stayed true to his word of being at Kurt's beck and call.

Mostly Kurt has asked him quietly and politely to fetch him things, like a blanket or a certain book, or asked him to please get him a bowl of applesauce. Right now, however, all Kurt wants is to ignore the movie they are watching and just be surrounded by Blaine.

So that's what he gets. Blaine is lying on the couch with Kurt half on top of him, half against the back of the couch, a soft cotton blanket covering them both. Blaine is running his fingers in slow circles on Kurt's back, in time with their breathing.

Kurt doesn't even remember what they're watching. Blaine seems to be paying attention somewhat, but his eyes are unfocused. Kurt just settles in closer, resting his head against Blaine's chest.

He can't help but smile as his eyes close. So what if NYADA didn't work out. He'll make them regret not having Kurt Hummel in their alumni. One day, when he's a big Broadway star, or a major fashion designer, or a famous editor, or whatever, those people that made the decision not to accept him are going to feel so stupid. They are going to think back to that kid they sent the rejection letter to in 2012, and they are going to regret it.

And it isn't even the vengence. Kurt can feel a sense of anticipation when he thinks of his future. There are so many roads to take, and maybe that's why he was so eager to jump at the chance to go to NYADA. But there are so many things he could do, and his problem now is choosing.

It still stings a bit, the rejection. The fact that he did so well at his audition, the fact that, as far as anyone could tell, Kurt was getting in. After that praise from Tibideau, what else could he expect? She's a tough critic, she knows her theatre. And she loved what he did. But whenever he starts to think like that, he remembers what Blaine has been telling him all day.

"You are amazing, Kurt. You are just nothing short of amazing."

* * *

end

So, Blaine is acting as a stand-in for all the Kurt stans in this. I mean, if you could tell Kurt anything in this moment, wouldn't you tell him how fucking perfect he is?

Anyway, like I said, super short. I just needed an outlet.

So you should come say hi to me on tumblr: artistwriterloverfighter dot tumblr dot com. :)


End file.
